


Stop Pretending to be Nice to Me

by BilletDoux



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Ben brings Quinn back to their dorm room after a night of drinking.Post Generation X (2017)





	Stop Pretending to be Nice to Me

Ben guided Quinn along into their room while Quinn clung tightly to Ben's forearm.

“I'm fine, Benji.” Quinn slurred.

“No, you're gonna get sick if you don't sit down.”

“I don't--" Quinn hiccupped “get sick when I drink.”

“You do if it's tequila.”

“That was tequila?”

“Sit down on my bed, Quinn.”

Quinn sat down hard on the side of Ben's ben, bouncing back a little as he landed. Ben sat down next to Quinn and rested a hand on his mid back, starting to rub it gently.

“How're you holding up?”

Quinn's expression soured. While at first Ben believe this meant he was about to make a mess of himself, Quinn instead tried to violently jerk himself away from Ben’s touch.

“Stop it,”

“Quinn?”

“Stop pretending to be nice to me,”

“Hey, what--"

“You don't like me,” Quinn spat, turning his head face more towards Ben. Quinn dug his fingers into Ben’s comforter “no one fucking likes me.”

“Quinn, that's not true, you're just drunk right now and--"

“ _Sophie hated me_ , Idie liked me for a while, but she hates my fucking guts now, I have no friends, not even the fucking _teachers_ like me, and you know what? I deserve it! I deserve everything!” Quinn hunched over himself. He put his hands in his face and knocked his glasses off onto the floor. Ben reached down and grabbed them, gently placing them on the bed next to them.

“Quinn, look at me.” Ben said softly, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder. 

They all hate me, all of them hate me, and I know you hate me too.” 

“Quinten,” Ben tried again, this time bending forward so he was leveled with how Quinn had bent himself over. He waited until Quinn had calmed down a bit before reaching across and gently grabbing the opposite side of Quinn's face, urging him to turn his head to look at him. 

“I don't hate you Quinn.” 

Quinn sniffled and Ben got him to sit up straight again. Ben kept his hand on the side of Quinn's face as they stared at each other, silently. 

Ben leaned in and without a breath of hesitation Quinn adjusted his body to accommodate the new lack of room between them. His hands with into Ben's hair as they sloppily pressed their mouths together. It didn't take long for Quinn to abandon his seat on the edge of Ben's bed in favor of a seat in his lap. Ben let his hands fall back to Quinn's mid back. 

Quinn brushed loose hairs from Ben's forehead after they pulled away from one another to breath. 

“You like Nathaniel.” Quinn mumbled. 

“He's a good friend.” Ben replied “I like you.” 

“I like you too B--" 

Quinn grunted, and quickly shoved himself out of Ben's lap before he just barely made it to the trashcan in the corner of their room, kneeling over it and expelling the contents of his stomach. 

Ben walked over to Quinn and rubbed his back as he finished, now just spitting. 

“Think you're sober now?” 

“Shut up.” Quinn grunted, struggling to stand until Ben grabbed him by the hand and hoisted him up. Quinn leaned against Ben's body. 

“I'll clean it up,” Quinn mumbled. Ben pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“You can do it tomorrow, I'll help you go brush your teeth.” 

Quinn nodded, and held on tightly to Ben as he was lead to the bathroom down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> just to cover my bases this is not nathaniel hate btw I'm just out here trying to live my best life.


End file.
